fakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Attacks
chomp.normal New Normal Attacks Normal types have been redefined in the Xinkow region. Normal types have a larger and more versatile moveset that includes the more basic commands. You'll see what I mean. Also, Normal types take more damage from Rock and deals more damage to Ice. All other types deal decent damage to Normal and take decent damage from Normal. Yap- an annoying move that utilizes repetitive yapping noises, this attack is meant to raise the opponents anger and make them more likely to make a mistake in their blind rage Bite- a simple biting attack Staredown- an intense staring move that is meant to make the opponent uneasy and hesitant Punch- a basic punch attack Kick- a basic kick attack I Spy- increases vision and accuracy of the user Head Butt- a basic head butt attack Iron Bash- a powerful ramming attack Cutey Patootey- a tactic used to distract the opponent with the user's cuteness (works best with cute Fakemon) Pinch- a basic pinch attack Throw- a basic grab & throw attack Shrink- decreases the user's size, can make them harder to hit and can give them advantages in certain situations Bounce- an attack in which the user jumps at the opponent and then kicks off of them to bounce back Harden- increases user's defense Protect- makes the user more armored, increases their defense more than Harden Tongue Twirl- a tongue attack in which the user wraps the enemy in the tongue and then spins them around Poke- a simple poke that does not deal much damage unless it gets a critical in which case it deals an incredible amount of damage Charge Forward- a charging attack Tackle- a basic tackle attack Sit- the user will sit on the opponent and refuse to move until commanded or thrown off by the opponent Tongue Whip- a whipping tongue attack Slap- a basic slap attack Rollout- the user rolls into a ball and then rolls at the opponent to hit them Swallow- the user will swallow the opponent Spit Up- used after Swallow, the user will spit up the opponent after dealing much damage inside their mouth Trip- the user trips the opponent Clone- the user clones themselves, similar to double team except that the clones can attack the opponent and take damage from the opponent, but unlike the Space attack 'Split Up', damage the clone takes will not e New Water Attacks Water types in the Xinkow region have been given a completely redone set of attacks, with the exception of Rainy Day, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, and Whirlpool. Water types take more damage from Grass and Poison and deals more damage to Fire, Electric, and Rock. All other types deal decent damage to Water and take decent damage from Water. Bullet Speed- used underwater to increase speed in the water Bubble Beam Bubble Shield- a shield made of a giant bubble forms around the user Water Jet- a powerful stream of water is shot at the opponent Water Whip- a whipping attack made of water Water Gun Fish Slap- a wet slapping attack Shark Bite- a powerful biting attack Drown- an attack that is used underwater to pull the opponent below the surface Bubble Bomb- an explosive water attack Rainy Day Cumulonimbus- a large storm cloud forms above the battlefield and rains violently Raincloud- a raincloud opens up above the opponent and rains on them Torpedo Spin- a spinning charge attack used mostly underwater Sonar- increases accuracy of the user, allows them to know where unseen objects are underwater Tidal Wave- a projectile wave attack Tsunami- a large wave that slams down on the opponent Flood- an attack that floods the field with water Water Plume- a large tornado of water Hydro Barrier- a torrent of water that acts as a barrier between the opponent and the user Whirlpool Soak- an attack that soaks the opponent Eye of Water- a large projectile of water, shaped like an eye Water Trap- a trap made of water that traps the opponent New Fire Attacks Fire types have also gotten lots of new moves to use. However, lots of the original Fire type attacks have been removed from the attack set. Fire takes more damage from Water and deals more damage to Grass, Ice, and Poison. All other types deal decent damage to Fire and take decent damage from Fire. Flamethrower- a constant stream of fire is blasted at the opponent Fire Punch- a flaming punch attack Flame Bite- a flaming bite attack Fire Rage- the user ignites themselves on fire Smoke Screen- a screen of smoke is sprayed to decrease the opponent's accuracy Missile Rain- explosive projectiles rain down from the sky Lava Tsunami- a large wave of lava slams down on the opponent Eruption- the user erupts lava from their bodies, spewing lava around the area Underwater Eruption- an eruption attack used underwater Lava Puke- a lava projectile fired from the user's mouth Branding Iron- the user's skin becomes hot as a branding iron and then they grab the opponent to burn them Forging- the user increases their defense and damage output Laser Beam- a constant beam of projectile laser is fired at the opponent Plasma Launch- a projectile of plasma is launched at the opponent Meteor Shower- a shower of flaming rocks Flaming Rock- a flaming rock projectile is launched at the opponent Torch- the user touches an open flame to the opponent Spark- a flaming spark is created by the user to ignite the opponent Laser Blast- a red projectile laser is fired at the opponent Lead Laser- a gray laser that is hot as a branding iron Lava Blast- a projectile blast of lava Missile Blast- an explosive projectile is launched at the opponent Exploding Liquid- an explosive liquid is squirted at the opponent Bomb Plant- the user plants an explosive on the opponent Fire Bombs- a collection of incendiary explosives Flame Blitz- a double boomerang of fire is thrown at the opponent Plasma Bolts- several small projectiles of plasma are thrown as projectiles Fireball- a flaming sphere of fire thrown as a projectile Armageddon- a barrage of fireballs Eye of Fire- a large flaming projectile, shaped like an eye Laser Eye- a laser blast fired from the user's eye Ring of Fire- a ring of flames blasts around the user Singe- a flat beam of fire blasted at the opponent Extreme Heat- the area around the user becomes very hot Firebrand- a flaming cannonball Explosion Shot- an explosive cannonball Smoke Bomb- a bomb that sprays smoke around the area Bomb Frenzy- a collection of bombs thrown as a projectile Heat Seeker- a projectile attack that homes in on the opponent New Grass Attacks Grass types also got a remodeled set of attacks, though keeping moves like Razor Leaf, Sunny Day, and Vine Whip. Grass takes more damage from Fire, Ice, and Bug and deals more damage to Water. All other types deal decent damage to Grass and take decent damage from Grass. Vine Whip Fly Trap- the user makes a fly trap rise from the ground and bite the opponent Petal Blade- a sharp petal attack Thorn Shot- a projectile thorn shot at the opponent Razor Leaf Tree Smack- a heavy, powerful attack involving smashing a tree on the opponent Plant Grab- the user makes nearby plants grab the opponent Tangle- the user tangles the opponent in nearby plants Grain Blast- the user blasts a projectile beam along wood grains Root Attack- roots come up from the ground and attack the opponent Seed Blast- the user throws an explosive seed at the opponent Sunny Day Eye of the Forest- a large projectile made of trees and leaves, shaped like an eye Constricting Vine- the user constricts the opponent with a vine Thorny Cage- thorns thistles comes up from the ground and entrap the opponent Kudzu- vines completely engulf and entangle the opponent Barb Shot- the user fires a barbed projectile thorn at the opponent New Fighting Attacks Almost the entire attack set of the fighting types has been remastered. Fighting types now have a more versatile moveset that allows them to take down opponents in amazing ways. Fighting types take more damage from Psychic and Spike and deals more damage to Ice and Rock. All other types deal decent damage to Fighting and take decent damage from Fighting. Cannonball- the user jumps in the air, tucks into a ball, and crashes on top of the opponent Tail Whip- a whipping attack using the tail Constrict- the user wraps around the opponent and constricts them Grow- the user grows to a larger size Triple Kick- three kicks in quick succession Quad Kick- four kicks in quick succession Choke- an attack aimed at the opponent's neck or throat Anvil Smash- a heavy aerial slam attack Right Swat- a backhanded swat attack using the right arm Left Swat- a backhanded swat attack using the left arm Right Smash- a heavy smashing attack using the right arm Left Smash- a heavy smashing attack using the left arm Body Slam- a heavy body slam attack Club Hit- an attack that uses a club to hit the opponent Flip Kick- a flipping kick attack Grab- grabs the opponent Throw (though a Normal Attack, it follows up after Grab)- throws the opponent Awaken- widens the user's awareness, and, in turn, their defense, damage output, speed, and accuracy Sleepy Punch- a punching attack that makes the opponent dizzy or even put them to sleep Swing Kick- a swinging kick attack Steel Hit- a fast, heavy, powerful hitting attack Demobilize- a move that keeps the opponent from moving Tie Up a move that ties the opponent up Tie Down- a move that ties an opponent down to the ground Disable- disables an enemy move from being used for the remainder of the battle Pressure Point- a move in which the user grabs an opponent's pressure point and squeezes it; this can stun the opponent or even put them to sleep Double Punch- two punches Half Nelson- a powerful grabbing attack used to pin down an opponent Banana Split- an attack that involves the user jumping and kicking in two opposite directions, doing the splits in midair Whip- a whipping attack Fury Whips- many whipping attacks in quick succession Hammerhead- a powerful head butt attack Blinding Light- a move using bright light to blind the enemy Frog Jump- a high jumping move Rolling Thrust- a roll followed by a powerful punch attack Ninja Kick- a powerful kicking attack Hammer Throw- a powerful upward throw Matador Charge- a mad, crazy charge at the opponent Pounce- a pouncing attack Heel Jab- a jabbing attack with the heel Imprison- a projectile attack that entangles the opponent's legs Talon Scrape- a scraping attack using claws or talons Peck- a sharp pecking attack Big Slam- a gigantic body slam Fury Scrape- a series of quick scrapes Head Beat- a hard hitting series of attacks aimed at the opponent's head Wood Hammer- a powerful hammering attack Board Bite- a powerful biting attack Lasso- an attack in which the user lassos the opponent Claw Smash- a powerful ground pounding fist slam Fiddler Grab- a grab followed by a powerful slam into the ground Scratch- a scratch attack Metal Punch- a powerful punch attack Fist Fury- a quick succession of punches Fist Spin- a spinning punch attack Fist Hurricane- several spinning punch attacks Flying Fist- a high-flying punch attack Wood Kick- a hard kicking attack Roll Over- the user rolls over the opponent Crush- the user crushes the opponent in their hands or arms Rolling Attack- a roll followed by an attack High Kick- a high-aimed kick Roundhouse- a whirling kick attack Drop Kick- a powerful running kick Stomp- a stomping attack Sweep- an attack that sweeps the opponent's legs out from under them New Electric Attacks Electric types have only kept Thunder Bolt, the rest of their attack set has been remade. Electric types take more damage from Water, Rock, and Ground, and deals more damage to Ghost. All other types deal decent damage to Electric and take decent damage from Electric. Shock- the user shocks the opponent with a melee attack Underwater Shock- shock attack used underwater Absorb- the user absorbs electrical energy, increases damage output of the user Lightning- the user summons lightning that strikes the area around them Lightning Blast- a projectile blast of lightning Thunder Blast- a projectile blast of thunder Tentacle Zap- the user zaps the opponent with their tentacle or arm Electrical Surge- increases the user's speed Poisoned Lightning- electrocutes the opponent and poisons them Circuit Fry- the user grabs the opponent and sends electricity through their body, can stun the opponent Thunder Roll- the user rolls at the opponent and when they hit the opponent, lightning strikes where they hit Thunder Ball- a projectile ball of powerful electricity Brain Blast- a large electric blast coming out of the user's head or brain Magnetic Pulse- a pulse of magnetic energy forms around the user Magnetic Wave- a wave of magnetic energy is fired at the opponent Amnesia Ray- a ray that confuses the opponent and can make them forget certain events Lightning Spit- a lightning bolt fired from the user's mouth Electric Fence- the user creates an electric barrier on the field Electric Orb- an orb of electricity is launched at the opponent Orb Eat- the user eats an orb or force field, decreases opponent's defense Thunder Snipe- a long-range powerful projectile lighting shot Orb Trap- an orb that traps the opponent and electrocutes them Scan- increases user's accuracy New Rock Attacks Rock types use stones and rocks to attack the opponent. Rock takes more damage from Water, Fighting, and Wind and deals more damage to Normal and Electric. All other types deal decent damage to Rock and take decent damage from Rock. *Note: Rocks are smallest, stones are medium-sized, boulders are largest. Rock Jab- the user prods or jabs the opponent with a rock Stone Hurl- the user hurls a stone at the opponent Machine Boulder- a rapid fire attack that fires boulders at the opponent Rockslide- the user creates a rockslide Boulder Toss- the user tosses a boulder at the opponent Catapult- the user launches a projectile boulder a short range Trebuchet- the user launches a projectile boulder a long range Boulder Blast- the user blasts a fast, heavy boulder at the opponent Spiral Meteor- the user spins up in the air and then hurls a meteor at the opponent Rock Slam- the user slams a rock on the opponent Cement Splash- the user splashes cement on the opponent, decreasing speed and demobilizing the opponent Rock Throw- the user throws a small rock at the opponent Boulder Smash- the user smashes a boulder on the opponent Ball Turret- a quick barrage of spherical rocks Midas Touch- a move that covers the area in quick-hardening gold Paddle- a hard rock melee attack Lithificate- increases defense of the user Sediment Spiral- a spiraling sandstorm attack Eye of Stone- a large projectile of rock and stone; shaped like an eye New Ground Attacks Ground types have had several of their moves left in their attack set, with several new additions as well. Ground takes more damage from Wind and Energy and deals more damage to Goo, Electric, and Shapeshifting. All other types deal decent damage to Ground and take decent damage from Ground. Earthquake- the user creates an earthquake, shaking the ground Dig- the user digs underground and then pops back out to attack the opponent Mudslide- a large pile of mud is slid down on top of the opponent Quicksand- the user makes the ground around the field into quicksand Sandstorm- a sandstorm is created, harming the opponent and decreasing their accuracy Mud- the user covers the area in mud Bury- the user buries the opponent in dirt Eye of Earth- a large projectile made of dirt and earth, shaped like an eye New Psychic Attacks The attack set that I despised the most was the Psychic one, which is why this one got probably the most revisions of all of them. Psychic types use their powerful minds to influence reality. Psychic takes more damage from Space and deals more damage to Magic, Fighting, and Destruction. All other types deal decent damage to Psychic and take decent damage from Psychic. Levitate- similar to the Psychic attack, it allows you to levitate and throw around your opponent with an invisible force Hallucination- creates a hallucination that confuses the opponent and decreases their accuracy Dream Attack- can be used when the user is asleep, this attack is dreamt by the user and then the damage the opponent takes in the dream is also delivered to them in reality Hypnosis- the user hypnotizes the opponent, can put them to sleep Dizzy Punch- a dizzying punch that confuses the opponent Laser Vision- the user can see objects in crystal clarity, increasing their accuracy Mind Read- the user reads the opponent's mind, makes the opponent more likely to miss on the next attack Heat Vision- the user uses this ability to set the opponent on fire with their minds New Ice Attacks Ice types are among my favorite types of Fakemon, but this doesn't mean I've left their attack set untouched. Many new attacks have been introduced to this type. Ice types attack opponents with freezing cold temperatures, snow, and ice to freeze and immobilize their opponents. Ice takes more damage from Fire, Normal, and Fighting and deals more damage to Grass. All other types deal decent damage to Ice and take decent damage from Ice. Ice Breath- the user sprays freezing gas out of their mouth into the air Ice Beam- a freezing beam that freezes the opponent Eye of Ice- a large projectile of ice and snow, shaped like an eye Ice Ball- a projectile ball of ice that can freeze the opponent Icicle Shards- a barrage of sharp icicles is blasted at the opponent Ice Knife- a sharp blade of ice used to stab the opponent Frost Bomb- an explosive that is thrown at the opponent that covers them in frost once exploding Freeze Bombs- a cluster of explosives are thrown that freeze the opponent when they explode Ice Slide- the ground around the user becomes icy and slippery, making movement harder for the opponent Snowmageddon- a barrage of snowballs Avalanche- the user creates an avalanche to attack the opponent New Ghost Attacks Ghost types can use supernatural abilities like phasing through objects, causing nightmares, and bringing darkness to the field. Ghost takes more damage from Health and Electric and deals more damage to Sky and Energy. All other types deal decent damage to Ghost and take decent damage from Ghost. Phase- the user becomes intangible, allowing them to phase through objects and enemy attacks Nightmare- a nightmare is thrust into the opponent's mind, stunning them or even putting them to sleep Terror Ball- a projectile ball of fear that sinks into the opponent's body and deals damage to them over time Chill- the user grabs the opponent and sends chills through them, sometimes even covering the opponent in a thin layer of ice Spook Song- the user sings a spooky song that decreases the opponent's damage output Moonwalk- the user uses the moon to project a giant beam onto their opponent Moonlight- the user makes the moon shine brighter (works best in nighttime) and it increases their speed and damage output Veil of Darkness- truly the most brutal move ever, it inflicts several statuses on the opponent: Sleeping, Burning, Poisoned, Demobilized, Trapped, Frozen, and Stunned New Poison Attacks Poison is another favorite of mine, meaning I had lots of great ideas for new attacks. Poison types inflict poison into their opponents to deal damage over time. Poison takes more damage from Fire and deals more damage to Water and Health. All other types deal decent damage to Poison and take decent damage from Poison. Poison Fang- a poisonous bite attack Poison Secrete- the user secretes poison on their skin as both an attack and a defense mechanism Sleep Powder- the user sprinkles sleep powder on the opponent, putting them to sleep Sleep Ray- a projectile ray puts the opponent to sleep on contact Poison Dart- a poisonous projectile dart poisons the enemy Tranquilize- a projectile dart decreases the opponent's speed and defense Poison Cloud- a poisonous cloud is released into the air Sleep Gas- a gas is sprayed, putting the opponent to sleep Poison Ball- projectile ball of poison poisons the enemy on contact Venom Fumes- venomous fumes are sprayed at the opponent to poison them New Bug Attacks Bug types have a relatively small attack set. Bug types take more damage from Wind and Destruction and deals more damage to Grass. All other types deal decent damage to Bug and take decent damage from Bug. Sting- the user stings the opponent with their stinger Bug Zap- the user zaps the opponent Web Shot- (although also a Goo type move) the user launches a sticky web at the opponent